


Hot Dog, French Fries, Come On Baby Tell Me Your Lies

by henclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Oblivious Mike :/, Pining, Truth or Dare, Will El and Max friendship, Will and Dustin solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: "Do you like anyone?" A simple question really. Only difficult if you're in a group of people with your crush. Sadly, that was the boat Dustin (and Will) were in.





	Hot Dog, French Fries, Come On Baby Tell Me Your Lies

“Dustin,” Mike began, eyes narrowing “truth or dare.” 

Dustin signed out a “Truth.” feeling thoroughly uninvested in the game they were playing. They’ve all been friends for years why did they need to play a dumb game where the whole point was finding out things about each other.

“Hmm.” Mike said, faking thoughtfulness. Will giggled, making Mike flush proudly and Dustin tried to roll his eyes as obviously as possible. God, would those two ever stop pining? He wondered.

“Dustin.” Mike spoke again, knocking his thoughts out of his head and back onto the game. “Do you like anyone?” He grinned deviously and Dustin felt the tips of his ears go hot. 

Shit, not a good group to be answering this. Yeah sure, answering in a subset of their friend group would be fine, preferably without one of the members whose name starts with “L” and ends in “ucas.”

“N-” he started, under the watchful gaze of his friends. “Yes.” He admitted in defeat, sighing as his friends all made various noises of surprises.

Dustin looked up to see El and Max watching him carefully from their respective spots next to each other on the exact opposite side of the group’s lopsided circle. He could feel Will’s gaze on him too so Dustin looked down, staring in deep thought at the one hook of yarn coming up from the rug.

“What’s her name?” Mike asked and Dustin shook his head.

“Not part of the question.” He mumbled, still looking down and ignoring the flush creeping its way up his cheekbones. Everyone was looking at him.

“Besides,” Max said from where she was leaning on El, “who says it's a girl?” She smirked knowingly and Dustin’s ears pinked, as the rest of the party gawked at the redhead.

“Um,” Mike started, looking a bit shocked at her comment, “I’m pretty sure Dustin would tell us if he liked boys.” Dustin still kept his head down, face now fully red, not wanting to face the knowing eyes of three of his friends and the curious eyes of the other two. 

“Hmm.” Will said, and Dustin could hear the smaller boy’s smirk. “I’m not so sure, I’ll have to convene with my group.” He slid over from next to Dustin to the girls. Dustin raised his head slightly and El’s unforgiving eyes locked on his, prying an ‘eep’ from his throat.

“It’s a boy.” El said in a final tone. She nodded at his face and smiled knowingly. “It’s definitely a boy.” Max looked not so sure, despite being the one to initiate the conversation and Will watched him closely, leaning to whisper something to El who just nodded back.

“This is feeling a bit creepy.” Lucas piped up from his spot at Dustin’s side. Dustin had forgotten where he was sitting so he tensed up at the sound, his flush increasing, much to his own dismay and Will and El’s glee.

“Fine.” Dustin sighed in defeat. “It’s a boy I have a crush on.” He smiled at the three on the other side of the circle, obviously slightly forced but nonetheless happy after getting that off his chest. Mike made a noise of shock but then he gave Dustin a friendly pat on the back, dissipating the boy’s worries.

“Who.” Max said, her grin widening. Dustin’s eyes bugged out of his head when she asked, “Is it someone here?” El gasped and looked around the room.

“What?” Dustin spluttered, knowing everyone was watching him _again_. “Max did you not hear me talking to Mike? Who it is is **not** part of the question.” He folded his arms, feeling like he had closed the conversation off until Max and El shared a glance.

“It’s someone here isn’t it.” Will said, gleeful, Dustin snapped his head slightly to the side to look at Will, eyes almos bugging out of his head.

“No!” Dustin said, quick to work off their suspicion because the last thing he needed was them to get _Lucas_ suspicious because Dustin really wasn’t that subtle around the other boy. Hell, the 3 watching him right now had probably already figured out about his massive crush on Lucas by now.

“Ok.” Will said simply, but the glint in his eyes told Dustin that he was only backing down in front of the others, and the next time they were alone Dustin was going to be interrogated mercilessly.

“Not ok, I wanna know.” El said, a gleam in her eyes.

“C’mon El, leave him be.” Mike said, causing the girl’s devilish eyes to land on him instead. 

“Yeah, he doesn’t want to talk.” Lucas chimed in. He had been watching everything go down in morbid curiosity, seeing as he had a giant crush on Dustin and now it seemed the boy liked someone else. El smiled widely and looked at Lucas now.

“Aren’t you the least bit curious?” She asked innocently, making Max smirk from her spot beside El. She knew what her girlfriend was up to. Lucas shrugged nonchalantly, but the girls could practically feel the heat on his cheeks.

“I mean yeah Dustin’s my best friend,” Lucas was cut off with a small hey from Max and Will but he continued, “but it’s his information and if he doesn’t want to disclose it then the case is settled.” Dustin smiled gratefully at the boy next to him, Lucas shrugging it off with a small smile of his own.

“Ok.” El said, Max opening her mouth to protest but her girlfriend cutting her off. “I won’t pry here.” The ending of here mad Max grin slyly at her girlfriend and give her a nudge with her own leg. 

“Max?” Dustin asked quietly, trying to gauge the redhead’s interest in their, sadly, ongoing discussion of his crush and sexuality.

“Later.” She said simply, leaning onto El and smiling genuinely at the boy across from her.

“Well now that that’s settled.” Mike said, sounding a bit salty and sour. “Let’s continue, Dustin you're turn.” Dustin nodded in response, looking over the room to pick who would entertain _him_ now that he had entertained the rest.

“Will.” He said finally, eyes locking with the smaller boy’s. Will looked back at him, a bit of nervousness betraying him as Dustin watched as closely as his fast moving mind would allow.

“Do _you_ have a crush?” He asked deviously, watching Will flush. Dustin knew Will liked Mike, most people did besides Mike himself, but this would be a small push in the right direction if Will told the truth.

“Not again!” The others groaned and Dustin grinned proudly, leaning forward and awaiting the boy’s answer.

**Author's Note:**

> google the title the song its from is so funny y'all  
> @hannukahharrington on tumblr  
> kudos and comments maybe?


End file.
